


A Sunny Cookout

by Gladepanther



Series: Modern Hamilton AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Hamilton Burr and Jefferson work at the local newspaper, John calls Alex baby girl because I just live for that tbh, John is also a mature student thus dating Alex, John is one of his students, Lafayette is also a teacher at the same uni, M/M, Madison is a receptionist at the same uni, Slice of Life, Washingdad, and Hercules owns a bridal shop, washington is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladepanther/pseuds/Gladepanther
Summary: Washington invites Alex and his friends to a barbecue at his house at the weekend, what could be better for Hamilton than sun, being with his best friends and properly antiquating himself with the man he admires so much?Feel-good modern AU where the boys can kick back and relax in the sun!





	A Sunny Cookout

The high pitched ringing of the usual university bell instantly snapped John Laurens up from his deep concentration of writing his notes out during his morning lecture. His eyes quickly darted up to see other students already milling out of the lecture hall, books tucked under their arms and bags slung over their shoulders as they rushed off to the cafeteria for a well deserved lunch break. 

John wasn't in a huge rush, he’d promised his friends he would meet them during their corresponding lunch breaks as well- but the last time he checked he still had some spare time before he was due to be arriving at their usual coffee shop for their catch up. He stuffed his notes (and many doodles he had done while getting distracted during the early drag of a three-hour lecture) into his text book, tucked his pencil behind his ear and shoved everything into his backpack. Most of the students had long since left the hall by now but John knew he could take his time.

“John, a word if you please.” A voice called from the front of the room. He flicked his head around, a subtle smile playing on his lips as he walked over to his lead lecturer.

“Hello, Mr Washington, an excellent lecture as always!” John grinned as he strode up to his teacher.

“Are you sure about that? Don't think I couldn't see you doodling turtles for half the time, even if you were sitting at the back of the room.” George raised an eyebrow, a hint of laughter in his voice. John ducked his head, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of red as he absent-mindedly brushed a strand of his curly hair behind his ear.

“I'm a great multi-tasker.” He replied, although both men knew this wasn't necessarily true. George just chuckled, picking up his own papers and stacking them into a neat pile.

“I know you're a good kid, John, and that's the main thing.” John nodded his thanks to his teacher. George really was one of the best they had in his college and John would always be eternally grateful for all the help and support he had given him throughout his time here. “Anyway, son, I know I mentioned about you and your friend Alex coming to mine for a barbecue when I bumped into you at The York Town Theme Park last week? Well, my wife and I are having one this weekend. Care to take me up on that offer?” George asked.

“Oh that would be wonderful!” John beamed. Him and his friends had been trying to think of something fun to do this weekend, something to top the theme park but they’d had had no joy thus far. 

George thumped him on the back, grin plastered on his face. “Would be lovely to see you boys there, tell Laf and Herc to come as well, I've been meaning to ask Lafayette myself but I've been so busy recently I haven't had a chance to catch him in the staff lunch room yet.”   
John chuckled at the thought of his teacher and his friend catching up over lunch, especially since Lafayette hadn't even been in the teacher's lunch room at all this week, the group of four had spent every lunch this week at their local coffee shop instead.

“I'll be sure to let them know, thank you again for the invite, Mr Washington.” John nodded.

“Anytime son, now hurry along, your friends must be waiting!” John quickly checked the time on his phone to see that he only had five minutes to get there. Pulling up his backpack, he gave a wave to his teacher before skidding off out of the door and hurrying off down the corridor.

-  
-  
-

The bell of the coffee shop jingled as John flew through the front door, breathing slightly more heavily than usual, a number of stray curls annoyingly falling out of his hair tie. Lafayette, Hercules and Alex were already sitting at their usual table sipping on some drinks when they saw their friend burst into the room. 

Hercules looked like he was stifling back a laugh. “Whoa, you ok there John?” He asked as his friend pulled up a chair, throwing his backpack to the ground and taking a relaxed breath.

“Just rushed to get here, no worries.” John sighed, he noticed his friends hadn't ordered any food yet. He looked a bit sheepish. “Thanks for waiting for me, guys.” He said quietly. Alex laughed, Leaning forward to tuck some of the stray curls behind John's ear and sliding over a cup of coffee he had ordered for him.

“I'm always willing to wait for you.” He cooed at his boyfriend, leaning an arm across the table and lacing their fingers together, eliciting a giant grin from John.

“Get a room.” Lafayette laughed as he stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee. Alex turned to face his friend.

“Oh says you, I'm glad John finally got here, I've had to deal with the two of you making heart eyes at each other for the past ten minutes now, I might as well have not even been here!” Alex retorted, although you could hear the laughter in his voice as he looked at Lafayette and Hercules. 

Hercules just shrugged “What can I say, he's pretty cute.” He said smoothly, leaning his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Mon amour, please, you are too much sometimes!” Lafayette responded, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. The group all laughed as a waitress came and took their lunch order for them.

“So why were you late then, John?” Alex questioned, taking a sip of his coffee, accidentally spilling some droplets on his scruffy old notebook he had left out on the table although it didn't seem to phase him as he scrubbed his sleeve over the worn paper to dry it.

“Actually, I was speaking to Mr Washington after class, he wanted to invite us over for a barbeque with his family this weekend.” John replied, excitement twinkling in his eyes.

“Mon ami, that sounds wonderful! We are going, yes? If anyone says no I will not be happy.” Lafayette feigned mock annoyance as he stared at the group.

“I said we'd go.” John grinned. “So no backing out now.”

“I'll finally get to meet the man of the hour, the talk of the town, he's all you two go on about.” Hercules said, pointing at both John and Lafayette.

“He's just a really great teacher.” John stated matter-of-factly.

“Oui, and a great friend.” Lafayette added as the waitress returned with their lunches, setting down delicious looking meals onto the table for the four boys who's eyes all seemed to widen at the sight of their food in front of them. They quickly tucked into their feast, having previously forgotten just how hungry they were. Hercules turned his attention to his boyfriend, his lips turning up at the corners into a wicked grin.

“Did you order a baguette because you're French?” He asked Lafayette quickly, staring at his plate. 

Lafayette's brow furrowed as he looked at his boyfriend sternly. “Oui.” He replied before picking it up and taking a huge bite, chewing slowly.

“Hopefully Washington will be able to cater to your French needs.” Alex stifled a laugh as John threw one of his fries at him.

“Leave him alone, baby girl.” John said although he seemed to also be trying to hold back a laugh.

“Do I really talk about France that much?” Lafayette asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes causing the whole group to burst into fits of laughter.

“Guys, I'm glad we have weekend plans.” Alex grinned.

-  
-  
-

The day of the barbeque arrived quickly, much to everyone's delight.

The group eagerly walked up to the front door of the Washington residence, chatting about what to expect from the day. The weather, luckily enough, had turned out to be absolutely gorgeous, Washington certainly knew how to pick his days for a garden party, you could practically feel the happiness in the air just from the amount of people who were out in the sun that day.

John and Alex had taken the lead, walking hand in hand up the steps leading up to the large front door of Washington's house, arms swaying back and forth as they chatted to each other enthusiastically. The two were truly making up for lost time in only just getting into a relationship and were practically joined at the hip at all times. 

Hercules and Lafayette walked slightly further behind the pair, Lafayette looping his arm through Hercules', walking in a comfortable silence, giving each other soft glances as they strolled slowly up to the house. 

Behind them trailed a fifth person, looking not quite as enthusiastic about the day as the other four where.

“Quit dragging your feet, Burr, I thought you wanted to come.” Alex called over his shoulder, looking back to see his work friend bristle at his words.

“I did want to come, I just always seem to end up being a fifth wheel to you guys.” Aaron chuckled, although he made no effort to pick up the pace.

“We told you you should have brought Theodosia with you today.” Lafayette pointed out, flicking a hand through his hair gracefully.

“It's not like that, we're just friends.” Aaron spat back quickly, although everyone could see just how red the man was becoming within record time. Alex shook his head, deciding to leave it for now, but he would definitely pester his friend later for juicy gossip about his and Theo's 'not-date' they had at the theme park last weekend. 

Alex released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in, John squeezing his hand as he reached up to ring the doorbell. Not a moment later the door swung open and they were greeted by a young girl wearing a frilly dress, hair tied in two small pigtails and the biggest brightest smile on her face any of them had ever seen.

“Hello!” She beamed. “I'm Patsy, are you from my daddy's class?”

“Oh, that would be me!” John smiled back, reluctantly letting go of Alex's hand to get closer to Patsy. “I'm John Laurens, your dad teaches me political science.” As if on cue, George rushed down the hallway waving at his guests, a bright green 'kiss the cook' apron wrapped around him and an entire belt armed with spatulas and tongs slung around his waist. 

They could all smell the scent of grilled burgers and sausages wafting off him even from that far back.

“John, I'm so glad you could make it, and your friends too!” George beamed as he arrived next to Patsy, ruffling her hair and stepping aside for the boys to walk in. He patted John's shoulder and hugged Lafayette happily before beckoning them all to follow him to the garden, Patsy slipping her hand into his as they walked outside.

“Thank you for inviting us, sir.” Alex said nervously, although he wanted to scold himself for acting so nervous at what was meant to be a fun and relaxed day.

“You boys are always welcome here, son, and please, just call me George.” Alex nodded with a small smile. John instantly threw his arms around Alex's neck, pulling him close.

“In case you hadn't worked it out, Alex is my boyfriend.” John beamed at his teacher, wide hazel eyes gleaming in the sunshine.

“I would never have guessed, especially since all you ever draw during my lectures is turtles and Alex.” Washington replied mischievously. 

John instantly went bright red as Alex let out a shrill laugh, turning to face his boyfriend.

“That's not true! C’mon, baby girl- let's go and get some hot dogs.” John said quickly, practically shoving Alex towards the table where more food than they could imagine was laid out in waiting, and as far away from Washington as possible.

“And I suppose they're not the only two with love on their minds.” George continued, turning his attention towards Hercules and Lafayette, eyebrows raised slightly. Hercules scratched the back of his head, quickly taking Lafayette's hand in his own.

“Yeah, we're a little late to the party but guess we just finally worked it out.” He said. Lafayette nudged his boyfriend in the shoulder happily.

“I'm glad you finally did, it's good to see you two again.”

“Oui oui, mon ami, and it is a pleasure to finally catch up with you!” Lafayette replied. “Oh, please also let us introduce you to our friend, Aaron Burr, he works at the local newspaper with Alexander.”   
Burr nodded sharply in greeting “Charmed.” He said coolly, extending his hand to shake George's. 

George tightly gripped the shorter man's hand “The pleasure is all mine, welcome Aaron, please do make yourself at home.”

“You're very kind, sir, although I won't be staying for too long, I have some important business to attend to this afternoon but I'm grateful for your hospitality, and these four losers for dragging me along.” he rolled his eyes sarcastically, lips drawing in to a coy smile. 

Hercules playfully shoved Burr in the shoulder “You love us really.” he chirped.

“Make yourselves at home boys, I best get back to the grill before everything burns.” George laughed as he let go of Patsy's hand and strode over to carry on flipping burgers.

-  
-  
-

 

John had very reluctantly pried himself away from Alex momentarily to catch up with Washington over some burger-grilling so Alex was left sitting awkwardly at a plastic table alone, toying with the salad on his plate. (Why did he put so much salad on in the first place?)

“Well well well, fancy seeing you here, Hamilton.” A voice called, instantly causing Alex to look up from his distasteful plate of leaves to see the equally distasteful face of a man who looked awfully similar to Lafayette looming over him.

“Jefferson? What are you doing here?” Alex spluttered briefly, wondering how his work rival had shown up at the barbeque of his boyfriend's teacher (seriously, how did everyone just happen to know each other?) Thomas just let out a laugh, leaning back to emphasise the fact that he found Alex's question humorous, using his cane to balance himself steadily.

“Oh dear Hamilton, you know that as Lafayette's cousin I'm bound to know his work colleagues as well! Me and G Wash go way back, my friend.” Thomas proclaimed, pulling up a plastic garden chair and sitting down next to Alex, uninvited. Alex just scoffed, it wasn't that he hated Thomas, it was just that the two writers didn't necessarily see eye to eye, one always seemed to be stealing news stories from the other or taking the last scoop of instant coffee powder from the staff room before the other could get their morning fix. No, Alex didn't hate the other man, but rivalry might have been a good word for it.

“I always forget you're Laf's cousin, it amazes me that he can be related to someone as annoying as you.” Alex cracked a wicked grin, shoving lettuce leaves into his mouth and staring down Thomas, the other man's eyes narrowing. “Where's Madison anyway?”

“Chatting with Herc and Laf actually, we haven't seen those two in forever.” Thomas started, turning around slowly to point at the three who were busily piling their plates high with food, James taking out a handkerchief to wipe his nose practically every other second. Thomas lowered his voice. “My leg was giving me some difficulties from standing around talking for so long so he insisted I went and found a place to sit down while he got me a plate of food.” Alex knew that Thomas didn't like talking about just how much trouble his bad leg gave him, and how little he liked to admit it. “Seriously, Hamilton, how late are you to the party? James and I have been here for hours mingling! But of course, as the better reporter I know exactly the right time to be somewhere.” Alex bristled at Thomas' words, he would have argued back in any other situation about how much of a better reporter HE was, but he didn't want to make a scene at a family barbeque, especially not in front of Washington either. As if on cue, the other three made their way to the garden table, pulled up some chairs and sat down with Alex and Thomas, James smiling at his boyfriend as he placed a plate of food down in front of him. Thomas pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek as he took his seat in thanks.

“Mon ami, it is so good to see you again!” Laf smiled brightly as he spoke to his cousin fondly. “And you too James, you two are just parfait together! I cannot believe it has really been this long, I forget there was ever a time you two weren't together honestly.”

“You two really are always joined at the hip.” Hercules snickered under his breath. Thomas' face softened, a face he only really reserved for his cousin and James.

“Thanks Laf, congrats to you and Herc as well, it's about time.” Lafayette just beamed back at Thomas, leaning closer into Hercules' shoulder as he poured a mountain of ketchup on a burger.

“Gross.” Alex scoffed in mock annoyance before springing up from his chair and picking up his plate. What a perfect opportunity to get away from Thomas. “I'm gonna go and find John, I'll catch you guys in a bit.” Lafayette and Hercules looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Oui, go and find your boyfriend, Alex.” Lafayette said, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.

“And he says we're the gross ones.” Hercules laughed.

“I meant the amount of ketchup you were putting on your burger, but yeah, you guys too.” Alex laughed before pacing away swiftly.

-  
-  
-  
Alex didn't want to disturb John, he looked incredibly busy entertaining four of Washington's daughters to allow their father to carry on cooking, the teacher mopping his brow with an oven mitt as he fanned the barbeque to get the flames going again, some corn on the cobs sizzling away as smoke wafted up into the air. Alex's eyes softened as he watched John chase the four girls around the garden, picking up a soccer ball and proudly declaring that no one could beat him at soccer (Alex knew that this was a lie and John was absolutely terrible at soccer). Despite that he was amazed at how well John was looking after the children.

“Hello dear, are you Alex?” A voice called from behind him. Alex spun around to see a beautiful lady standing behind, a glass of juice in one hand and a plate of cake in the other.

“Yes, that's me! Pleased to meet you, Mrs...”

“Washington! I'm Martha Washington, George's wife, and it's lovely to meet you too, dear.” Martha beamed at Alex. “I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a bit occupied at the moment.” She chuckled, gesturing at the juice and cake in her hands.

“No problem, thank you so much for having us over for this lovely day, ma'am.” Alex responded. “Would you like any help carrying your lunch to a table?” He offered politely.

“Oh no thank you dearie, these are actually for Frankie and Lindsay.” Martha stated, looking over at two of the girls that were playing soccer with John. “I was just on my way over to give your boyfriend a break actually, care to join me?” She asked as Alex nodded and padded after her across the grassy field. The four girls instantly stopped their game with John and ran over to their mother, pawing at the cake to try and get to it first as Martha just laughed. John sighed in relief, mopping his brow as he jogged over to Alex, kissing him lightly on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the Washingtons.

“There you are!” He beamed at his boyfriend. “I've been wanting to introduce you to Martha all day but I see you've already met her!”

“Ah yes, I was actually coming to look for you but you seemed to be winning that game of soccer for the first time in your life, I just couldn't bare to interrupt.” Alex grinned, pouring a glass of lemonade out for his boyfriend to cool off. John playfully swatted Alex in the arm before grabbing the glass gratefully, gulping the cold liquid down quickly.

“John here is great with the kids.” George stated as he flipped yet another burger on the grill. Martha wiped cake frosting off her hands with a napkin.

“You've done us a great favour today, John. It's usually so hard trying to entertain all twelve children and provide food for everyone without it all burning.” Martha chuckled as she poured herself a glass of soda water and then another for her husband.

“Yes, this is probably the first time I haven't burnt at least half of the food, normally our Daniel is complaining that his chicken is inedible by now.” George grinned thinking about his eldest son as he began plating up some non-burnt burgers, just the way Daniel liked them. Martha pushed her fringe away from her eyes as she turned towards the two boys in front of her.

“We’ve had the pleasure of chatting to John already today, but please, Alex, do tell us about yourself too.” Martha said, taking a small sip of her water and gently placing the glass down on a table. Alex gulped, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous to impress the Washington's so much.

“Well I work at the local paper with Thomas actually, I'm a writer and reporter, but mostly I enjoy researching and writing the articles more so than interviewing people, lots of people have said I have a talent for writing, although I just do it because I love it.” He stuttered, John squeezing his hand for support.

“And your family, son, whereabouts are you from?” George asked intently, clearly interested in learning as much about Alex as he knew about John. Alex looked down at his feet briefly.

“My father left us when I was ten, and my mother died a couple of years later, so I've been moving around from different foster homes for most of my life, it's only recently when I 'legally' became an adult I've been able to move into my own home and have my own life.” Alex said quietly. He didn't want to bring a downer onto the day so he tried to look positive. “I learnt a lot of important life skills, and I don't think I'd be nearly as good at writing as I am today if I'd had it easier, I guess it all just made me a better person. And I’m mighty grateful I ended up staying here, I could have ended up anywhere in the country but I guess I got stuck in the right place.” He finished, trying to bring some light into the situation. Despite this, what he said hadn’t been a lie, he knew that he was so lucky to have decided to stay where he was now, he’d never have met his three best friends, found the most perfect boyfriend and had the pleasure of being in the presence of a family as lovely as the Washingtons if he’d decided to move on, and that alone made him count his blessings nearly every day. Martha's face softened at him as John ran a hand through his hair quickly, neatening some stray strands.

“Well, son, you're always welcome here.” George nodded, his face sincere, the sound of children laughing in the background and the sizzling of food on the barbeque filling the air. Alex beamed.

“I’m really happy to hear that”

-  
-  
-

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you sneaking off to, Burr?” Lafayette gasped as he jumped up from his chair and bounded towards Aaron who had rushed past the table of four as quietly as he possibly could. Aaron inwardly groaned, of course Lafayette of all people would be the one to catch him trying to sneak off. Lafayette's hand was around his wrist within seconds as he was practically dragging him back towards their table and plonking him in his seat, resting his hands on his shoulders.

“Didn't expect this to be your scene, Aaron.” Thomas grinned as he eyed him quickly. Whenever he'd asked him to come out for a drink after work, Aaron had always politely declined.

“I guess you just don't have our wiley charm when it comes to dragging Aaron to social events.” Hercules joked, playfully punching Aaron lightly in the arm. He sighed, he knew there was no getting out of this one now.

“Ah, there you are Burr! We've been looking for you all day.” Another voice piped up. Great. Hamilton was here. There was no way he was sneaking out now. Why hadn't the Washingtons distracted him for just five more minutes, then he could have got away from the prying eyes of Alexander Hamilton on his back. Alex pulled up two plastic chairs and propped them up near Burr, sitting on one himself and gesturing for John to sit on the other. “So?”

“I told you, I have something important to take care of this afternoon, I already apologised to the Washingtons for rushing off so soon, these things just happen you know.” Aaron said as calmly as he could, eyes darting between all of the people staring intently at him. Lafayette scoffed.

“So spill, Burr, where are you REALLY running off to on this fine day?” Lafayette's eyebrows were raised as his mouth turned up at the corners. Hercules grinned and thumped his boyfriend on the back.

“I've just got a meeting, nothing interesting for you to worry yourselves over.” Aaron responded, although he could feel his cool facade failing slowly.

“A meeting on a weekend in the middle of the day, I don't think so.” Alex started. “You know, Burr, you never did tell us how your date with Theo went at the theme park last weekend.” Burr's face heated up and he knew it was all too obvious to the others what was about to go down.

“Get your facts straight, Hamilton, it wasn't a date, like I said, we're just friends.”

“It wouldn't happen to be Theo you're having your 'meeting' with right now, would it?” Thomas piped in, reading Alex's mind to where he assumed their colleague was running off to.

“Of course not!” Aaron spluttered although he could tell no one was buying it, not for a second. James coughed into his handkerchief.

“Leave him alone.” He said quietly. Thomas poked him in the side.

“Ah come on, you want to know the truth, don't ya?” Eyes once again all fell on Aaron and all he could do was sigh.

“Ok fine, you got me, yes I'm meeting Theo now, but it's not a date, we're just catching a movie as friends!” He finally let out.

“Mon ami, that is most definitely a date.” Lafayette grinned. Aaron bristled, face completely red as he got up off his chair to head towards the door.

“See you guys next week.” He said quickly.

“Oh yes, we're looking forward to hearing all about it.” Alex sneered playfully. God, those guys could be so nosy.

-  
-  
-

“The only thing I want to do right now is count every single freckle on your face.” Alex hummed, running his thumb over John's cheek, eyes lidded and skin red as he swayed back and forth slowly, a glass of wine in his other hand. John leaned in closer and brushed his nose against his boyfriend's.

“Go ahead, baby girl.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. Hercules rolled his eyes as he walked up to the two, taking the glass of half-drunk wine out of Alex's hand.

“Hey, I'm still drinking that!” He stated, snapping away from John, much to his dismay to look as sternly as he could possibly manage at the taller man in front of him. Hercules stood giving him a questioning look, one hand on his hip, the other holding the wine glass out of reach from Alex's grasp. The day had gone by too quickly honestly and night was already beginning to loom overhead. The weather was still nice but had got significantly cooler and Washington had finally decided to hang up the apron and stop cooking burgers for the rest of the day. He was sitting happily with Martha on a bench in their garden, their youngest daughter on Martha's lap, curled up and asleep, ketchup smeared on her cheek, Martha and George just enjoying soaking up the very last of the sun. Lafayette had popped open a bottle of prosecco merely half an hour ago and had poured out even glasses for all of them in celebration of 'all of us finding true love and being in the wonderful home of the Washigtons' or something along those lines. They all knew what a light-weight Alex was, but he didn't think anyone was expecting him to be so out of it after just some prosecco. Well, there's a first time for everything. Alex was still staring at him pouting as he realised no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to reach the glass in Hercules' hand.

“Come on, Ham, it's getting late, look at George's kids, they're all practically asleep by now!” Hercules pointed out, two more of the Washington daughters sprawled out in a makeshift fort they had fashioned together with bed sheets and blankets throughout the day, sparked out. “I think it's time we all started heading off.”

“Aw man, but we're having such a good time!” John whined, swinging his arms around Alex's neck, pulling him closer to him. Who knew John was even more of a lightweight than Alex. Hercules tutted, looking around to see where Lafayette was, he could certainly use his boyfriend's help in this sort of situation, he was always much more persuasive. He caught sight of his boyfriend giving what could have been the biggest hug he had ever seen to Thomas, bidding him and James farewell as they both waved to the Washington's and left on their way home, Thomas holding on tightly to James' arm as he helped his boyfriend limp down the corridor. Lafayette caught Hercules' expression and immediately ran over to help, a giant smile on his face.

“Mon ami, come now, it is getting late, everyone else has gone home and we should give the Washingtons some space, no?” He started. Hercules smiled softly at him, he had such a way with words, it was one of the things he loved best about him. “Besides, neither of you are fit to drive, I take it we will be driving you home.”

“Aw man.” John said under his breath, realising his friends were probably right.

“Besides, the sooner you get yourselves home, the sooner you can find out how Burr's date with Theodosia went.” Hercules grinned. This caught Alex's interest instantly. He straightened himself up, grabbing on tightly to John's hand with a small laugh and nodded at his friends quickly. George and Martha walked towards the group of four, George holding his daughter still fast asleep in his arms, both of them smiling warmly at the friends.

“We were just about to come and find you.” Alex stated, trying to sound as normal as he possibly could. George chuckled.

“I do hope you boys had a good time.” He began, Martha nodding next to him. “We wanted to thank you for joining us today.”

“Oh no, it is us who should be thanking you!” Lafayette beamed.

“Yeah, it's been such a great day, thanks so much!” John stated happily.

“Thank you for entertaining the kids.” Martha laughed. “It gave us a well-needed break for a bit and we're very grateful for that.”

“We really should be heading off, you both must be exhausted, but thank you again for the wonderful day.” Lafayette said politely. He would have hugged George but he was too occupied holding his sleepy daughter.

“It has been a pleasure meeting you all.” Alex grinned. The Washingtons looked at each other fondly before turning back to Alex.

“Like I said, you're always welcome, son.” George said warmly. Alex was taken aback a bit but was quickly brought back down to Earth by John pulling at his sleeve.

“We'll leave you too it.” He grinned enthusiastically, everyone waving goodbye to the hosts before piling down the hallway and out of the Washington home. By this stage, Hercules was practically having to drag Alex and John into the back of the car, strapping both boys in before going round to sit in the passenger seat next to Lafayette. His boyfriend smiled warmly at him, leaning forward and catching his lips in a gently kiss before placing his hands back on the steering wheel.

“Mon amoure, this was a wonerful day, no?” He said dreamily looking into Hercules' dark brown eyes. Hercules merely stroked the other man's cheek lightly, smiling back towards him.

“The best, and I think those two had a great time as well.” He laughed, pointing back towards Alex and John in the back seats. John had already fallen asleep, head resting heavily on Alex's shoulder. Alex just grinned at his two friends in the front seats.

“I'm glad I got to spend this day with you guys, but hurry up and drive me home, I need to find out how Burr's date went!” He edged forward in his chair slightly. Hercules and Lafayette merely turned to one another, bursting into fits of laughter. Lafayette turned the keys and pulled the car out slowly onto the road, the darkness was finally beginning to fall around them as they headed off towards their homes, making jokes and laughing about the events of the day, talking about future plans and, of course, what their next adventure together would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a fanfic for God knows how many years but after me and my best friend, Kottakitty got talking about this modern Hamilton AU, and with some persuasion from her I couldn't resist! This is a direct sequel to her 'One Wild Ride' fanfic which is honestly just amazing, if you haven't read it already please go and check it out first!
> 
> Sorry if this doesn't read very well, hopefully it all makes sense and is easy to follow.
> 
> Thank you so much to my twinsie for reading this before I posted it and for just being herself tbh! Without her I probably would be very lonely in the Hamilton fandom right now, she keeps me going every day with more and more love for this musical and I enjoy talking about it with her so much, to the point we are writing this series together! Don't know what I'd do without you tbh, thank you for all of your services! <3


End file.
